This application claims priority to French patent application No. 13/01022 filed May 2, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention generally concerns a fishing lure.
Some fishing lures designed to swim on the water surface when reeled in after casting have a concave head arranged to create stimuli such as sounds, vibrations, water droplets which may attract the attention of fish and prompt attacking of the lure. However such lures called “poppers” only create stimuli at their front surface.
Other diving lures designed to swim under the water surface when retrieved after casting may be equipped with propellers upstream and downstream of the body of the lure to create stimuli such as buzzing, eddies, pressure waves, air bubbles also to attract the attention of fish and provoke a strike. On the other hand this mechanism has the drawback in particular of being cumbersome since the propellers lie in front of and behind the body of the lure, which may cause entangling with the line attaching the lure to the fishing rod. In addition these propellers may get caught up with vegetation or other objects in the water which can damage the propellers, twisting them or even causing loss of the lure. Finally, the attaching of hooks to the lure is more complicated since any snagging between the hooks and propellers must be avoided.